


The Fallen Angel's Acolyte

by phantomthief_fee



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Angst boy survives to Chapter Three and becomes entangled with our favorite angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: After being betrayed by Bendy, Sammy searches for someone else to follow. Luckily, a certain angel is more than happy to have a new follower.





	The Fallen Angel's Acolyte

Sammy’s mind swam as he pulled himself back together from the inky puddle he’d been reduced to by Bendy. He couldn’t believe it. His lord had betrayed him! All his worship had been for nothing. All his sacrifices were wastes! The _fact_ that he had tried to sacrifice people still didn’t bother him. He felt some semblance of his old personality returning to him. He should have known that putting his faith in a cartoon demon wouldn’t pan out. When had putting his faith in anyone worked? With a gasp, he rose from the ink, pulling his overalls up with him. For a moment, he found himself glad he didn’t have bones or organs anymore.  The way Bendy had torn him apart...No normal person could have survived that. 

“I hate this fucking studio.” He muttered. His mind was still cloudy, but he knew he was angry at someone. Someone higher than him had betrayed him, he knew that much. It had been someone he’d trusted, someone he’d counted on. Why couldn’t he remember? He let out an annoyed noise and banged a fist against the wall. Since he couldn’t remember who he was angry at, he simply directed his anger towards Bendy. Bendy had lied to him. Bendy had betrayed him. His lord didn’t care about him. His lord wouldn’t save him. He limped out of the recording booth and through the door he’d opened to sacrifice that interloper. He knew there was something beyond it. Obviously, that interloper had already been down this path, judging from the broken boards. A few searchers popped up, beginning to follow Sammy.

“Not right now.” He said, trying to wave them away. He wanted to be alone. The searchers made whining sounds and disappeared.

“Sorry.” He whispered, continuing on. He had a feeling he’d didn’t go down this way very often, although his legs still reliably carried him through the hallways. Before he knew it, he was in a giant room, filled with toys. There were toys of his lord, of a wolf, and...an angel. He stumbled over to the angel statue. He felt a warmth in his chest when he gazed upon her. He knew her. Suddenly, he heard someone humming. That voice...So familiar. He began walking again, following the heavenly voice. He entered a room filled with angel toys.

“Sammy?” The voice stopped singing for a moment.

“Yes?” Sammy looked around, desperate to find the source of the voice.

“Why are you here?” The voice grew deeper and sultrier. “You never leave the music department.”

“I followed your voice.” He said.

“You’re not working for _him_ , are you?” Her voice grew sharp. “I can’t allow the demon or his servants into my domain! I won’t allow them to taint me!”

“Bendy means nothing to me.” Sammy growled. “He betrayed me! He doesn’t deserve my love.” There was silence, then the woman laughed.

“Are you looking for a new master, my dear?” She cooed. “Hoping I’ll take you in?” Sammy hesitated. He hadn’t quite thought this far. But he did want a new master. He needed someone to follow. And this woman...She could work.

The woman laughed at Sammy’s silence. “Very well then, Sammy. Come to my sanctuary. I’ll see what I can do with you.”

“You won’t regret it, my lady.” He said, his heart swelling. The door to his left opened, and he scrambled through it, following the singing. Around him, he was vaguely aware of more living toons, deformed and hideous, shambling around him. He paid them no heed. All he cared about was that voice. He needed to find the source. Thankfully, they seemed to leave him alone. He felt the residual presence of Bendy within them. Disgust rose within him, and he hurried past them. Soon, he came to an elevator.

“Take the lift down to floor 9.” The woman said. “I’ll be waiting for you, Sammy.” He entered, pressing the button and waiting. The elevator screeched downwards. He winced but didn’t cover his ears. He almost felt used to the noise.

“Damn elevator.” He muttered.

“I would tell you to be careful with the elevator,” the woman said. “But I already have an errand boy. I think I’ll keep you with me. Until you’re perfect, that is.” Sammy exited the elevator, looking around. Had he ever been to this floor before? He didn’t recognize it. Up ahead was a giant statue of the angel, holding a sign that said, ‘She’s Quite A Gal’.

“Come to me, my dear.” The doors beneath the angel opened, the woman’s voice beckoning him forward. He walked inside. There he found what an ordinary person would think horrifying. At least a dozen of those cartoon wolves were strapped to operating tables, their chests pried open. There were also some of those deformed toons, similarly with open chest cavities. The room was almost completely flooded with ink, boards set up as miniature bridges. Well, this might be rather difficult. He was a little balance challenged, what with his lack of feet.

“It took so many of them to make me perfect.” The woman said. “I wonder how many of them it will take for you.”

“Pardon?” Sammy asked, almost halfway across the room. The woman laughed.

“Just get over here.”

Sammy wasn’t sure how exactly to react to that, but carried on anyway. He made it across the sea and entered the hallway. He could see her at the end of the hallway, behind a wall of glass. She was beautiful. To him, the twisted half of her face didn’t even register. It wasn’t as though he remembered what a normal person looked like, after all.

“I know you.” He said, putting a hand on the glass.

“Of course you do.” She said. “I’m Alice Angel. Everyone knows me.”

“You really are an angel.” He said. “You’re so beautiful.” Alice blinked, looking down at him from where she stood at her podium.

“You think I’m beautiful?” She asked, her voice going high again.

“The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” He said. At the moment, she was the only woman he’d seen in this place. She smiled, the expression surprisingly soft. She swayed up to the glass, lining her hand up with Sammy’s.

“Such a gentleman.” She said, giggling. “If you didn’t look like this...You’d be perfect. I need my servants to be perfect.” Her voice dropped back to that deep, sultry tone.

“I agree that my appearance is...less than ideal.” Sammy nodded, suddenly very self-conscious. He already felt like a freak, and compared to her, he was a monster.

“Do you want to be perfect, Sammy?” Alice purred. “ _I_ can make you perfect.”

“Yes.” He stared up at her. “Yes, I want to be perfect. I want to be perfect for you, my lady.”

“Good boy.” Alice said. “I’ll have my errand boy collect some things for you. Perhaps you’ve already met him.” She went back to her podium, opening a door to the side. “Come here, so I can begin to fix you.” He eagerly darted through the door and into the room beyond it. Alice had an operating table set up, similar to the ones he’d seen the wolves outside strapped to. Alice smiled, gesturing to the table.

“Let’s get you strapped in.” She said. For a moment, Sammy felt a jolt of fear run through him. He didn’t know what she was going to do to him. Anything would be better than his current existence though. So he stepped up and let her strap him in. Alice moved to a speaker system and pressed the intercom button.

“I’ve acquired a new minion and he needs some help pulling himself together.” She said. “You’ll need to bring me more thick ink, and some hearts from those hideous little creatures. And hurry up!” She took her finger off the button and returned to Sammy.

“You always were so handsome.” She said, regarding him with lidded eyes. “It will be wonderful to see that face again.”

“You knew me? Before this?” But she was a cartoon character. How could she have known him prior to all this? His head began to ache. There was something so familiar about her voice.

“Susie did. You remember Susie, don’t you?”

“My angel.” Yes. Susie had voiced Alice Angel. She’d been  _his_ angel

“You promised you’d always be hers,” Alice leaned in close. “But when that little tart showed up, you forgot all about her.” She cupped his chin in her hand. “But now you’ll be mine. All mine. You’ll do anything for me, won’t you?”

“Anything.” He nodded vigorously. She could save him. She could set him free. He’d do anything she asked of him.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Alice smiled. “Now, rest your head, why don’t you?” Then she threw a switch, sending electricity surging through Sammy’s body. Everything faded to black.

When he awoke, his mind felt...clearer. There were no cloying voices, no fuzziness as he tried to recall where he was or who he was. He _knew_  who he was. For the first time in a long time, he _knew_ who he was. He was Sammy Lawrence, former music director for Joey Drew Studios. He opened his eyes, squinting in the dim light.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Alice sauntered into view. “How do you feel?”

“Better.” He said.

“You certainly look better. There’s only so much I can do, and you’re hardly perfect, but it’s a marked improvement.”

“I can’t hear the voices anymore. It’s so...quiet.” Was this what it had been like before? He almost felt...normal.

“I like the quiet, don’t you?” Alice traced his cheek with one finger, and he was surprised that he could actually feel it. He could feel something!

“You can feel my touch, can’t you?” Alice said.

“I...I can!” He started to laugh. “I can feel something!”

“Don’t get carried away.” Alice said, beginning to untie him from the table. “It’s a minor fix, at best.” Sammy stumbled to his feet, rubbing at his wrists. His skin was still black, which originally made him think it hadn’t worked. Then he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass. His arms remained black, and there were still blotches of ink all over his body, but he looked like himself again. He could make out features on his face, eyes, a nose, a mouth. He had hair again, even if it was a bit inky. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, which _was_ a little awkward, but he didn’t care. He was himself once more.

“Look at me.” He whispered, raising a hand to his cheek. The skin was smooth and hairless, cold and clammy to the touch. But it was there.

“I did do a good job, didn’t I?” Alice asked, draping herself over his back.

“You did.” He nodded. “Thank you, my lady.” She pulled back, giggling again.

“I do love it when you call me that.” She said. “I think I’m going to like having you around.” Behind her, there was the sound of something being deposited in a bin, which drew Alice’s attention away from Sammy for a moment.

“He’s such a good little errand boy.” She said. “If only he’d been this faithful before.” Her face contorted into a snarl. “He left us. He left all of us!”

“He promised he’d keep Joey in check.” Sammy said, the memories coming back to him. “But he left! He abandoned us!”

“You remember now.” Alice raised one perfect eyebrow. “Do you want revenge, Sammy dear?”

“I do.”

“Good.” She purred. “But first, I need to be perfect. And for that...I need the wolf’s heart.”

“I’ll get it for you.” Sammy started towards the door, but Alice pulled him back.

“No. Not yet.” She said. “Henry has to finish my errands first. Then we can take Boris.” And so they waited. Sammy was content to simply be silent and revel in the fact that he felt normal again. However, with this normalcy came a cold realization that this situation was really quite fucked up. Yes, Henry had left them, but he’d likely had a reason for it. And, oh god, he’d tried to sacrifice Henry! And now he was helping Susie take vengeance? The thing he was with was absolutely not Alice Angel. It had to be Susie, corrupted and manipulated by the ink as he had been. He glanced back at Alice, trying not to give her any indication he was having doubts. She stood by the operating table, tapping her fingers on the metal.

“Not very efficient, is he?” Sammy said. “He’s taking a long time.”

“He comes through.” Alice stopped tapping. “As long as he gets the job done, I’m willing to overlook his slowness.”

“Ah. Alright.” Sammy stood up and began examining the room. It hadn’t been this way before, had it? He couldn’t remember what had been here when the studio was still running. Although he wouldn’t be surprised if Joey had built and used this for experiments even before the studio had gone under. He snorted. Alice looked over curiously.

“What are you thinking about?” She asked.

“How Joey fucked up this place.” He leaned against the glass separating their room from the horror show of the dead toons.

“Mm.” Alice nodded, continuing to watch him intently. Sammy tried not to fold under her gaze. He couldn’t let her know he was afraid. She’d send him back to what he’d been before, and he couldn’t have that. He had to stay this way.

“You’re not having second thoughts, are you?” Alice asked, smiling wider.

“No. Never.” He couldn’t back down now. Not while he had his sanity back. He’d play along and find some way out. The acceptability of his actions changed in this place. He’d do what he had to in order to survive in this place. Whatever it took.


End file.
